Here Without You
by TeenTitansGirl14
Summary: Songfic to "Here Without You" by 3 Doors Down. Cyborg hasn't seen Raven since the Titans split up, and he takes a drive to clear his mind. One-shot. CyRae Read and Review please.


**Title: **Here Without You****

**Genre: **Romance/Angst****

**Rating: **PG****

**Summary: **Songfic to "Here Without You" by 3 Doors Down. Cyborg hasn't seen Raven since the Titans split up, and he takes a drive to clear his mind. One-shot. CyRae Read and Review please.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the song "Here Without You" by 3 Doors Down or Teen Titans.

**Author's Note:** I know there are thousands of songfics already, and I didn't even post this idea on my Future Works section in my profile. To the song "Here Without You" by 3 Doors Down, here it is. Enjoy.

****

**Here Without You**

Cyborg sat at the abandoned kitchen table in Titans Tower with his head in his hands. The other Titans were all gone now… Disbanded… he wasn't exactly sure why he'd stayed in their home. He wearily scrubbed a hand across the organic side of his face. The night sky outside flickered and blinked at him, reflecting either the stars or the city lights. He couldn't tell one from the other any more. He sighed. He was in denial. He should move out and leave, like his former friends and former…. Like the other Titans had.

_A hundred days have made me older, _

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

He looked down at the half-eaten food he'd cooked for himself, but he wasn't really hungry. He didn't know why he'd even left his room. He reached out to take a sip of coffee he'd poured into a chipped blue mug, but his eyes widened when he drank some of the hot liquid. He squinted inside the cup; he'd made herbal tea without even knowing it.

_  
A thousand lies have made me colder _

_And I don't think I can look at this the same_

He deposited his untouched plate in the sink, noticing forlornly how clean it was, how void and empty the space seemed without teetering mountains of dirty dishes and sudsy pots and pans soaking with good intentions but without volunteers to clean them.

_But all the miles that separate  
they disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

__

He turned away from the kitchen, head bent, blindly letting his metallic feet lead him wherever they pleased. Lost in his musings, he vaguely realized he was walking down steps, down into the garage. He blinked and stared at his baby, the T-car. Particles of dust sprinkled the top of the car with a light blanket, and the rims and shiny bumper were becoming lack luster for want of attention. Silently, he opened up the door and sat in the leather seats, shutting the door with a click. An unfamiliar and awkward reunion with an old friend. But his old friend seemed hollow without the girl who always rode shotgun. Always.

_I'm here without you baby,_

_But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby _

_And I dream about you all the time._

He turned the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life, a reassuring hum that made his tense muscles relax. He was in his element. He steered the vehicle out of Titans Tower, letting it coast along the streets of Jump City. He passed the pizza place, smiling humorlessly as he remembered old times. He even remembered what Raven liked on her pizza. Three cheese, very little sauce, thin crust.

_I'm here without you baby _

_But you're still with me in my dreams  
and tonight, there's only you and me_

He smiled when he recalled that Raven had always smirked a bit when the woman behind the counter, an adamant supporter of animal rights, gasped and fumed as Cyborg happily ordered the ultimate meat lover's – with extra pepperoni. He loved Raven's smirks… almost as good as her smiles, which were always the best, rare and beautiful, rare and beautiful, rare… and beautiful.

_The miles just keep rolling _

_As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated _

_But I hope that this gets better as we go_

People on the sidewalks spotted the T-car immediately and waved at Cyborg, who humored them and waved back, flashing pieces signs with forced enthusiasm. At a stoplight, a small boy ran over to the car, tapping on the glass and asking shyly for an autograph when Cyborg unrolled the window. Not able to refuse such an innocent request, he quickly scrawled his messy signature on the boy's notebook, smiling at him. The boy's eyes melted, grateful and leaking happiness, as if he'd expected Cyborg to turn him down.

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind._

_I think about you baby _

_And I dream about you all the time_

Cyborg smiled again as the boy walked off. He turned his head to check if the light had turned green yet, but a glimpse of purple made him snap back. A slender young woman was walking down the street, purple hair blowing in the balmy night breeze. His organic eye widened in shock. Was that…?

_I'm here without you baby _

_But you're still with me in my dreams  
and tonight girl, there's only you and me_

A car horn blared, shaking him from his reverie. The stoplight glared emerald at him, yet another reminder of old comrades. He stomped his foot on the throttle, desperate to get out of the way, but the car was heading straight for him, out of control, a speeding Tasmanian devil on the desert of this Jump City intersection, and then it hit.

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go   
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love_

The T-car spun, its right side crushed inward, and it flipped in the air, slamming down onto the pavement with a sickening crunch. Cyborg's head smacked against the steering wheel. No airbag popped up, and Cyborg cursed himself as he banged horribly around in his seat. Bruises formed on his skin.

_I'm here without you baby_

He wondered what it was like to die. There was a time he'd thought he would die next to her…

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

Raven…

_I think about you baby_

Rae…

_And I dream about you all the time_

Cyborg's neck snapped backwards, whiplash of amazing proportions. A yelp. A sickening crack. A silence.

_I'm here without you baby_

_But your still with me in my dreams  
and tonight girl, there's only you and me_

A strolling pedestrian gasped when she saw a car roll over and over, sparking and flaming, rubbing on pavement and igniting the grass on the curb with it's fiery saliva. She knew that car. But she didn't go to the man's help. She knew that man.

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_But tonight girl, there's only you and me_

And she knew he was dead.

.

**Author's Note:** I like it. My first songfic, can you believe it? Please review.


End file.
